


Timeliness

by Glock17



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:17:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8421415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glock17/pseuds/Glock17
Summary: 昨天重看红色小提琴里面的演奏段落，想到了一个奇幻梗，短小。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 昨天重看红色小提琴里面的演奏段落，想到了一个奇幻梗，短小。

Napoleon夹裹着工具和情报迅速跑上楼梯，狭窄的楼梯还堆了些杂物，让他的速度比平时慢了数倍，Illya和他分头跑路，现在只能寄期望于Gaby开一架直升飞机过来把他捞走——完全没可能，他大概只能一路跑到顶楼看看能不能跳过两幢楼之间的空隙从其他地方脱身了。  
这幢楼相当破旧，住户深夜仍然有些响动，大部分门板都破破烂烂，下半部分全是酒鬼踹门的脚印。追踪的脚步更近了，Napoleon迅速挑了一扇手边看起来不太破里面也没声响的门撬锁进去，反手把门锁紧，抓过旁边一把破伞卡在了门框上。  
屋里看起来有人住，收拾得还算整齐。所有东西都很旧，空气中弥漫着一股番茄酱和其他怪味混杂的味道。Napoleon踩着嘎吱作响的地板——他尽量放轻脚步，从这间屋子的布局来看有两间卧室，其中一间里面隐隐传来了呻吟与——呃，他很熟悉的那种“声响”，看来屋子里的人不大可能注意到他的闯入。  
运气在他刚转过念头时就消散了，另一间卧室的门无声地开了一条小缝，一双昏暗中的眼睛盯着他。  
正站在起居室中央全无遮蔽的Napoleon暴露无疑，或许他的运气还没全跑光，这双眼睛的主人仰视着他，还是个孩子。  
“你得等一等。”孩子说，俄语腔完美得像是直接从苏联拎了过来，浓厚还带着鼻音，声音低低响起，是个还没到变声期的男孩，也没打扰到另一间房的“声响”。他拉开了一点门，“等他们做完，让她洗个澡，就轮到你了。”  
Napoleon判断着现在的情势，大门外悄无声息——追兵走了？还没搜查到这里？屋子里很冷，有些奇异，甚至比外面更冷，室外还是秋季，他一路也跑出了一身汗水，屋子里却冷得像是冬天。  
至少没有灯，追兵问起这家人也无法描述他的长相，Peril在这里可能会用上他对女性和小孩的耐心和笑容打消他们的疑虑，但那可不是Napoleon的风格。他看了看周围的家具，挑了一把未被窗外透露出的黯淡光线扫到的沙发椅（做工不错但完全没保养）坐下，那孩子仍然在门缝里盯着他，不动，也没有退缩。  
那间卧室里的活动可能还得持续一阵子。Napoleon镇定地坐在沙发椅里等待，或许在这里渡过一晚上也可以，给卧室里的“她”一些钱，给这孩子一些钱，他们应该会帮他瞒下误闯与后续的事。  
沙发椅边上有一部电话，等完事之后他还能通知Gaby和Peril自己没事，再想办法脱身。  
“第一次来？”那个男孩轻声问，Napoleon差点没听到。  
“算是。”他回答。Peril抱怨过他的俄语太标准了，反而不像当地人，他还下了点功夫跟Peril矫正自己的口音，可惜没什么效果。  
男孩点点头，在没开灯的室内看不清楚表情，想来Napoleon对他来说也一样。“水在那里，”男孩说，指了一个方向，“没有吃的，热水器有时会坏。”  
“好的。”Napoleon扮演着他的角色——看这情况他大概得装个嫖客，面对一个说俄语的女人，也可能来自乌克兰，这孩子大概是她的儿子……简直是Peril童年的翻版。Napoleon无声对自己叹口气，卧室里声响渐高，看来那位男士十分持久。他摸了摸口袋，潜行装束东西不多，但他还带了点储备。“吃巧克力吗？”  
男孩过了几秒钟才回答，声音紧绷：“我不做那个。”  
这让Napoleon抬起眉毛，他脱下右手手套，撕开巧克力包装纸，很小的一块，把糖果举到他们之间，“看到了？我吃一半，这没有问题，我对小男孩没有兴趣。”他用最能安抚的口吻解释，把半块巧克力丢进嘴里，包装纸收回口袋。  
对方犹豫了一会儿，从门后探出脑袋，即使光线如此昏暗也能看得出他有一头金发。男孩小心地，有点摇摇晃晃地走过来，脚步声几近于无，他从Napoleon手里拿走那半块巧克力，指尖划过他的掌心，触感很轻，但很热。  
“你在发烧？”那不正常的热度让Napoleon低声问出一句。  
“没有。”男孩否认，嘴里含着巧克力回答得也含糊，他伸手摸了摸自己的额头。光线差到仅能勉强看清五官轮廓，但这也足以看出他很瘦，个子挺高，但没有他该有的那份体重。  
“让我……”Napoleon伸出手，等待男孩点头才摸到他的前额上，温度很高，一点汗水也没有，完全不需要体温计再一次确认了。“你发烧了。”Napoleon说，这类词汇他还没跟Peril矫正过发音，可能更容易暴露他的身份，但男孩更可能烧得认不出他是谁。“你不应该站在这里，回去睡觉。”  
男孩咕哝着似乎想抗议，Napoleon轻推他，触碰到粗糙的布料和过热的皮肤，让他回房间躺下休息，从旁边的水壶里倒了些冷水濡湿手帕。  
小房间里的灯光已经调得很暗了，仍然照亮了男孩的脸。Napoleon踏进房间就几乎被自己绊出声响来，这孩子看着很像Peril，大概十一……十二岁左右？他可没想象过Peril小时候会是什么样子，但如果他想了，几乎就和面前这孩子一模一样，还有着婴儿肥的脸，斯拉夫人种的白皮肤，细长的四肢，有点小的衣服，袜子上有个破洞露出了脚趾头。  
小Peril眼睛烧得发红，坐在床沿一声不吭，紧张地看着他。Napoleon轻声哄他放下戒心，让他躺下休息，把浸湿的手帕搭在他的额头上，用毯子把他裹好。房间里还算暖和，几乎没有什么东西，毯子对这种温度来说也太薄了一点。  
问过这孩子后，Napoleon打开了房间里唯一的柜子，又找出一床毯子盖在男孩身上。小Peril呼吸火烫，Napoleon溜出去倒了一大杯凉水，洗手间里的药柜只有止痛药没有退烧药，厨房里确实没有吃的，连热水也没有。  
在他拿着水杯再次溜进男孩的卧室时，另一间卧室有了新的声响，下意识地，Napoleon关上门听着外面的动静——应该是那个嫖客，走进隔壁的洗手间解决问题，又回到了那间卧室，那扇门又被关上了。  
男孩在两层毯子下盯着他，在Napoleon把水杯放在他的床边时出了点声音：“你不是来找我妈妈的——你是谁？”  
Napoleon看他一眼，男孩眼睛里满是血丝，挣扎着想坐起来——Napoleon把他按回去，手帕已经变热了，他立刻又浸了一次冷水，让那柔软的手帕再次覆盖在男孩额上。  
“你是谁。”男孩再次说，压低了嗓音，被高烧堵得口音更模糊厚重。Napoleon刚按住他挣扎的细瘦手腕，眼神掠过他手指的颤抖节奏——那可能是苏维埃人民共有的某个表达的方式——好好把这男孩塞回毯子下面，把枕头拍松了一些。  
“我是个贼。”Napoleon对他微笑，这孩子确实很像Illya，连反应都像，眼睛看上去纯洁无瑕。他竖起左手，还戴着羊皮手套的左手是相当不错的证明，还有他一身潜行装备，他竖起左手手指抵住嘴唇，让小Peril保密。“我偷了点东西，为了躲开追兵才停在这里。”他承认，门板多少隔开了另一间卧室的声响，他现在还算安全。“造成你的误解，我为此道歉。”  
男孩眼里流露出了一些厌倦，他扭头看向床边，只有一套书桌椅而已。“这里没什么可偷的。”  
“我看出来了。”Napoleon的微笑更大了些，“我呆一会儿就走。”他帮小Peril展平毯子上的褶皱。“你需要睡一会儿，出汗就退烧了。”  
“你不用照顾我。”男孩抗议。  
“如果有人敲门，请不要开。”Napoleon要求。男孩皱眉看着他，大概认同了Napoleon的想法，安静地躺在床上不再出声，却坚持不肯睡也不肯关灯，用烧得通红的眼睛盯着斑驳的墙壁。每隔一会儿Napoleon就给他换凉手帕，摸摸他毯子下面的脖颈，仍然很烫，男孩无意识地靠向他的手掌，不舒服地蜷缩着，在毯子下面团成一个小球。  
Napoleon在地板上坐下，房间里只有男孩粗糙的呼吸声，地板上是脏脏的拖鞋，和两只卷曲着的袜子。他捡起一只小袜子，上面的洞还挺大。男孩伸出手试图从他手里夺下来，Napoleon把它拿远了。  
“还我。”男孩的手又被Napoleon塞回毯子下面，手又小又烫，还有一些小伤口结了痂，在他手里则显得脆弱。  
“你很走运。”Napoleon今天的装备里确实有针线，有时候针线能在开锁时起到意想不到的作用——不过他今天带的是缝伤口用的弯针，有些任务里他和Peril就是那么不走运，有针总比光有绷带好些。  
他取出弯针把袜子上的洞给几针串好，看到男孩在枕头上睁着眼睛看他搞定，眼睛里还满是惊奇……谁也料不到Napoleon Solo的心血来潮，这孩子的确走运。  
“为什么？”男孩问。  
“我今晚心情不错。”Napoleon回答，把袜子放回鞋子上。“睡觉，好吗？”他放轻声音，轻轻拍了拍毯子下蜷缩的小身体。男孩有着和Illya一模一样的漂亮眼睛，而Illya看过来的眼神一直能让Napoleon胸口触动。  
他一直留到这孩子睡着，给他换了几次手帕降温，才从窗户翻了出去，还多爬了一层窗户和水管才到楼顶。算他今晚走运，楼顶堆着些建筑垃圾，Napoleon顺利到了另外一幢楼上，半小时后他已经在赶往安全屋的路上了，开着一辆路边顺来的小车。  
Peril和Gaby早就到了，正一脸紧张（但是刑讯Peril他也不会承认）地等着他出现，Napoleon把情报丢给Gaby，将自己摔进长沙发里，长出了一口气。  
“你迟到了。”Peril指出这一点，眼睛里的情绪几近无法掩饰，尽管Illya皱着眉。  
“但我搞定了。”Napoleon宣布，“现在我要来点酒。”他冲Illya眨眼，Illya翻眼睛，简直条件反射。“Peril.”他要求，“请将那瓶酒还有酒杯递给我。”  
“自己拿。”  
“我不想动，而酒就在你手边。”  
Gaby对他们俩的对话只是笑了笑，整理好情报后就开始拨Weavly的电话号码。  
Napoleon看着Illya，Illya丢过来一个受够了的眼神，把手边的酒瓶和酒杯抓起来，走到Napoleon的沙发边塞进他手里，然后不高兴地在他旁边砸进沙发。  
于是Napoleon给自己倒了半杯酒，普通的杰克丹尼，这儿没有好酒可真够呛。  
“酗酒迟早会让你死在任务里。”Illya抱怨。“我绝对不会帮你收尸的。”  
“只有那些特别烦人的任务我才酗酒。”Napoleon反驳，“现在任务完成了，我想怎么喝就怎么喝。”  
Illya忿忿地抱着手臂抱怨搭档是个半调子特工，Napoleon挪了挪，把一半重量靠在他身上，而Illya从来没抱怨过这一点。

*

Illya跌跌撞撞地在小巷中穿行，麻醉针正在迅速起效，他的视线开始模糊不清，腿也在发软。估计那帮保镖已经发现他失踪了……他得在被抓回去前和Cowboy还有Gaby联络上。  
绕过这条巷子后他潜入一扇半开的门，走了几步才发现这是一家酒吧的后门，乐队音乐声不小，隔壁洗手间传来糟糕的气味，他跌坐在消防栓旁边一堆箱子杂物上，大口喘气。  
起码这里会把他当成醉鬼而置之不理，大部分人都没清醒得足以察觉Illya身上一点酒味都没有。  
随后周围走进走出的几个上洗手间的家伙也没人留意到靠坐在消防栓边的Illya。  
然而他没这么走运。  
一个醉鬼在他旁边绊了一下，差点摔在他身上，这家伙及时撑住了Illya身侧一条管道，“哦嗨，”对方拖长音，带着笑意，“看来这里不止我一个。”是英语。  
那调子实在太耳熟，Illya挣扎着抬头想说Cowboy你至少还有一回找来的时机不算晚——  
不是Cowboy，但声音像极了，语调和口音几乎一模一样，正从上方俯视Illya，脸上挂着大大的，醉醺醺的笑容。  
Illya的脑子可没被麻醉针搞乱，尽管这个年轻人——是的，年轻人，声音太年轻了，身体也没有Cowboy现在的肌肉线条，还穿着一身松松垮垮的美国军装，手里提着一瓶啤酒。光线很暗，他的脸——  
Illya的视线不太清晰，他震惊地看着对方的脸。年轻人摇摇晃晃，站得不太稳，在Illya的眼神下有点惊讶，摸了摸自己下巴，“我脸上……太多了？”  
有五个唇印，但这不是重点，Illya看过Napoleon Solo的档案，被捕时他才二十四，照片上非常年轻——这个小伙子看起来不超过二十，微微卷曲的黑发和放松的表情几乎和Cowboy完全一致，的确有人出生地相隔万里仍然长相相似，但同样的口音与表情……KGB有过这样的调查记录，而Illya还是第一次在欧洲遇到类似情景。  
“不爱说话？”年轻人随随便便地在他右边一个箱子上坐了下来，浑身散发着酒气，左手拍了拍Illya曲起的大腿，Illya想把他拍开，麻醉剂让他的动作迟缓了很多。“随便你，伙计。”年轻人不以为意地说。  
口音也许没那么像，“伙计”这词是典型的美国口语。  
Illya在麻醉剂下努力保持清醒，左手伸进口袋里握紧一个小工具，金属并非光滑的形状带给掌心一些疼痛。  
年轻人自顾自喝了一口，“我就想在这儿吹吹风。”他说，“我想你不介意。”  
“不。”Illya挣扎出一个词。  
“哦，哪国人？”Cowboy——年轻人表情放松，上下打量了他一眼，“你可真是个高个子。”手指间随意晃着酒瓶，动作对一个醉鬼来说太危险了，仿佛随时会把酒瓶摔在地上，可那只手相当稳。  
Illya没回答。年轻人又喝了一口。相隔几步的那扇门里，乐队演奏着一支调调不怎么样的爵士，还有一些嘈杂的笑声与模糊的话语。Illya试着稳定自己的呼吸，手里的疼痛也让他不至于昏迷，但他可能暂时没法站起来了。  
年轻人的大腿抵在Illya腿边，军装不算整洁，可能就是一次部队假期才出来在酒吧里找乐子。Illya借着门边的光线判断周围情势，追兵暂时还没出现，这个年轻人也算是一个不错的掩护。他看上去基本就是十七八岁的Cowboy该有的样子，远没有后来的沉稳，见鬼，甚至连眼里的异色虹膜也一模一样。  
“要吗？”啤酒递到Illya手边，Illya挥手，就连抬起手都有些费力。  
年轻人耸肩，喝了第三口，坐得歪歪扭扭，领口敞开着，狗牌链子露出了一点点。Illya看着他和Cowboy几乎完全一样的那种微笑——可能这麻醉剂对他的大脑造成了点影响。  
“你怎么知道——”年轻人突然说，扭头看着Illya，脸上是那种醉得可以的表情，情绪化，毫不在乎地说：“你怎么知道你想做什么？”他的口音还算清晰，但已经有些被酒精影响了，语调比Cowboy平时模糊了一点点，也许啤酒正在放倒他，从满身酒味也能判断得出这孩子喝了不少。  
“什么？”Illya咕哝，麻醉剂还让他有点没法管住口音。  
“职业。”年轻人打了个酒嗝，“我是说，伙计，我当兵当得不错，”他又喝了一口，啤酒快见底了，一个杂牌淡啤。“但退伍之后？我想不出我能干什么。”他朝旁边看了看，最终似乎决定靠着Illya是个不错的主意，Illya没什么劲推开他，不得不忍受他比Cowboy轻上许多的重量——周围的空气很暖，比室外暖得多。  
“你怎么知道你能干什么？我都想不出。”年轻人晃了晃酒瓶，脸上还有困倦和醉意，还有苦恼，“军队里没什么好玩意儿，”他暴露了一点不那么抑扬顿挫的口音，语调更平缓，也更简短。“反正我当不了军官。”Illya看着他身上的下士军装，皱巴巴的，扣子解开得太多，脸上的口红印还蹭了一点在领口上面。  
他安静了一会儿，Illya握紧手里的东西。  
“你真凉快。”年轻人说，肩膀到大腿都贴着Illya的身侧，他看起来眼睛都要睁不开了，语调更含糊了些。“德国人？波兰？或者更远点……苏联？”他仰起脸，看起来很放松。“啊，蓝眼睛。女人们肯定很喜欢你。”  
Illya背靠着大概是个箱子还是某根管道之类的东西，这孩子不少重量都压在他身上，军装很薄，对方的体温也很暖和，Illya的外套在这里都有点太厚。  
这孩子喝掉了最后一点啤酒，仰头把瓶口朝嘴里倒了倒，直到一点都倒不出来为止。他后仰着脑袋几乎要摔下去，又挣扎着抓住了Illya的手臂才稳住自己，带得Illya差点跟着栽到一边。Illya眼看着他再次栽倒在自己肩膀上，看着差不多要马上睡着，呼吸吐出浓重的酒气。“没酒了。”年轻人醉醺醺地自得其乐。“我身上一个硬币都没了。”  
Illya挪动了一下，他得寸进尺地跟着靠在Illya身上，大概是故意的，醉鬼从来都没法预测。  
“我觉得我还没醉。”这孩子咕哝，“我就只买得起啤酒，还有郎姆，龙舌兰——”他断断续续地笑着，“伏特加喝起来像酒精加水。”  
“伏特加很好。”Illya忍不住说，也可能是麻醉剂开始让他没法闭嘴。  
“哦，俄国人。”年轻人又仰起一点脑袋，从下往上看Illya，非常，非常年轻的Cowboy的大大的笑容，还有他的虎牙，让那笑容多了点奇异的抓人视线的魅力。“乌拉！”他说，声音挺大。Illya想去堵他的嘴，但动作没跟上。年轻人把他的手按回腿上，手指比Illya暖得多。“不想让别人知道……？没问题。”他竖起手指嘘着，承诺保密。  
那是个懒洋洋的微笑，Illya在Cowboy脸上看过很多次，那总暗示着Cowboy心情很好，而那微笑对着Illya的时候，他多半会闭嘴不再嘲讽Cowboy又干出了什么影响任务的事，全世界所有的刑讯手段都用上他也不会承认的，但他确实喜欢Cowboy对他微笑的样子。  
这孩子笑起来也和Cowboy像得惊人，Illya大概是暴露出了一点表情——没麻醉剂之类药物控制下他也不会暴露什么——这孩子的表情亮了起来。“你绝对是俄国人，”年轻人抓着他的手臂晃了晃，又像好哥们那样一胳膊圈住了他的肩膀。“你之前都不笑。”他抓着酒瓶的另一只手戳了戳Illya的脸，还没等Illya反应过来就又笑了，于是Illya忘了要给他一拳。  
“我喜欢你。”年轻人宣布，拍着Illya的肩膀。“你是个好的聊天对象。”  
Illya一共就说了两句话，如果没中麻醉剂他现在就给对方一个KGB之吻。  
年轻人歪倒在Illya肩膀上，整个重量都压了过来。Illya挣扎着动了动，药物让这都很艰难：“别睡。”他抗议。  
“没。”年轻人声音听起来很困，一点说服力都没有。  
Illya好不容易才抬起胳膊推了推他，他从Illya肩膀上抬起脸，确实没睡着，还是醉醺醺的。  
“我说，”年轻人一脸困惑，还没被岁月打磨出那种Cowboy式的镇定自若，“你觉得我该干什么？退伍之后？我会很多东西，很多工作看起来都太——”他挥了挥空酒瓶，想再喝一口，发现酒瓶空了，又把抓着瓶子的右手搭在大腿上。  
“无聊？”Illya说。这孩子很可能有点本事，就像Cowboy，而这世界的确不需要再来一个艺术品大盗了。  
年轻人点头。  
“不知道。”Illya想了想，“你得自己找。”然后又加了一句。“别干坏事。”  
“这我可不能保证。”年轻人嬉笑着，太Cowboy了。“再坏也不会有纳粹那么糟。”  
Illya试图踢他，没成功，他四肢都没什么劲。  
“而且酒也差劲。”年轻人抱怨，“我可不想一辈子就只能喝这种便宜啤酒。”  
Illya看着他苦恼，还年轻得几乎不知世事，军队是个比整个世界要单纯得多的地方，这孩子的脸还能称得上漂亮，而漂亮的人总会遇到更多诱惑。他靠在Illya身上，手指把玩着啤酒瓶，已经能看得出他手指十分灵巧。  
“怎么？”他对Illya笑嘻嘻地说，语调懒洋洋地像在调情。“你也想像她们一样吻我？”他指了指脸上的五个唇印，左脸的唇印在Illya肩膀上已经蹭得模糊不清。  
“不。”Illya拒绝，不管这孩子有多像Cowboy他都不会这么干，然后他眼看着对方又笑了。  
“我看得出来，你看我的眼神。”年轻人又戳了戳Illya的脸。“你也喜欢我。”  
“我没有！”Illya低声反驳，接着意识到自己的手指又能握紧，看来麻醉剂药效正在消褪，他试着动了动，有一点反应，但还需要时间。“你喝醉了。”  
“我没喝醉。”年轻人抗议，“我就是有点晕，还能看得出你——”他用Cowboy那种眼神又上上下下扒了Illya一遍，是的，“那种”眼神。“不赖。”他评价。  
Illya想以头撞墙。年轻人大笑，再次把脑袋搁在他肩膀上，“好了，好了，知道你是个好人。”他语调里带着喜爱，左手拍着Illya的肩膀和后背，又举起了啤酒瓶。“哦——又没了。”他这回把酒瓶丢在了脚边，当啷一声淹没在乐队的低音节奏里。  
他的重量让Illya放松下来，可能只是因为他那张像Cowboy年轻时的脸，Illya静静等待着四肢恢复力气，追兵可能已经放过了这附近，他安全了。  
“苏格兰威士忌。”Illya忍不住说。  
“那很贵。”这孩子在他肩膀上抱怨。  
“试试看，”Illya说。年轻人毛茸茸的，带点卷曲的黑发削得很短，让他想起Napoleon长一些的黑发，不用发胶时看着很柔软还有点乱，他也不会向Cowboy承认这一点的。“可能你会喜欢。”  
“也许我会成为一个品酒大师，”这孩子咕哝，听上去快睡着了。Illya没出声提醒，他听得出对方呼吸渐缓，脑袋在他肩上也开始沉重起来。“或者美食家，我做菜挺不错的，你得知道。”  
的确像极了。Illya撑着对方逐渐陷入睡眠的身体，乐队的爵士乐演奏不怎么样。力量一点点回到他的四肢，这个年轻孩子在他身上睡得很沉，呼吸平稳。在Illya勉强能站起来后，他小心地把对方放在杂物和箱子间，调整了个舒服的姿势。这孩子可没像Gaby一样抓住他的手，只是蜷缩着睡成了一团。  
他的视线在站起来后还是有些重影和模糊，但他还撑得住，摸索着走出之前那扇门，扑面而来的低温让他清醒了很多。  
花了比平时多些时间他才摸到接头地点，Gaby先是扑过来好好检查了他一遍，然后给了他一拳，接着拥抱了他。  
“我们差点要冲回去把你拖出来！”Gaby指控。  
“瞧，我说过他会没事。”Cowboy在旁边补充，语调轻松，但他紧紧握着Illya的手腕。  
Illya看了Napoleon一眼，刚好对方也在看他，一手还毫不犹豫地把Illya引到车上。Gaby坐进驾驶座，一路抱怨着他们俩有多能惹麻烦。Napoleon手指按着他的脉搏，麻醉剂让他心率慢了不少。而Cowboy支撑着他，让Illya能靠在他的肩膀上，古龙水混合着一点血腥与弹药气味，没有一点酒精。  
如果Cowboy敢调侃他在自己肩膀上放松下来不再警惕，他也不会承认的。

END


End file.
